Yasutora Thanksgiving
by thorny21
Summary: A side story for My Baby's Daddy. It's baby Rosa's first Thanksgiving!


It had been four months since Ritsuko and Chad had their first child and they couldn't be happier. They were finally settled into their new home with their baby daughter and life was going great. Ritsuko was busy bundling Rosa up while Chad packed her little green and yellow diaper bag. It was Thanksgiving morning and the whole family was gathering at Nnoitra's for dinner. It was their first holiday as an official family and everyone was looking forward to it. Even their friends would be joining them this day.

"Up you go, Rosa-chan!" Ritsuko smiled as she lifted the green eyed brunette off the couch. Chad stood up and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked. His wife turned to him and smiled.

"Yup, we're ready," Ritsuko said. Chad placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the door before opening it and waiting for her to go out ahead of him.

As he locked the door behind him Ritsuko went straight to the truck and climbed in, placing Rosa in her car seat on the bench seat. The tall brunette came up behind her and put the diaper bag on the front seat by the four pies Ritsuko had made before shutting the doors. A moment later Chad was in the truck backing out of the driveway and heading to his soon to be father-in-law's house.

Just about ten minutes later Chad pulled up along the sidewalk behind a bright neon blue Nissan Skyline. There was another black pick up in front of that and in the driveway was Aika's pink VW bug. By the time Chad got out of the truck and came around to open the door on the other side Ritsuko already had Rosa out of her seat.

"Be careful," the brunette cautioned. "It's a little slippery."

"Okay," Ritsuko replied with a soft smile. Chad reached up and grabbed her by the elbow gently, helping her out of the truck so she didn't fall while holding their little girl.

Once she was on the sidewalk safely Chad grabbed the diaper bag and handed it to Ritsuko.

"Got it?" he asked. Before Ritsuko could say anything an orange-haired blur came flying up to them.

"No, I do!" came a new voice as the diaper bag was snatched away.

"Ichigo!" Ritsuko yelled as the strawberry hit the small patch of ice. Chad's eyes went wide and he threw out his arm, catching his best friend before he face planted into the side of his truck.

"Whoa that was close!" the orangette laughed. Ritsuko looked down into her daughter's jade green eyes and shook her head.

"Your uncle Ichi-berry is insane," she said. Rosa giggled.

"Oi! I'm not insane!" Ichigo huffed as he pulled away from Chad. A dark chuckle coming from behind them made them whirl around.

"That would be me," the new voice said as it came closer.

"Hello, Grimmjow," Ritsuko smiled as the bluenette leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's cold out here," Grimmjow said, looking at his sort-of sister. "Get my niece inside."

"Okay, we're going in anyway," Ritsuko said as she headed towards the house. Ichigo slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and quickly followed after his sister. Grimmjow turned back to the tall brunette next to him.

"Need any help?" he asked. Chad nodded before turning to the truck.

"You can help carry Rits' pies," he informed him as he handed two to the man. Grimmjow's mouth started watering as he looked at the pies he held.

"She didn't happen to make cherry, did she?" he asked. Chad chuckled lightly.

"Cherry, pumpkin, apple and Oreo cheesecake," he listed off. He could almost see the bluenette mentally drooling and he shook his head. "Better not drool on the pies or Rit's will kill you." Intense blue eyes snapped up to meet soft chocolate brown ones in surprise.

"No drooling, got it," he said with a shudder. He knew if even one drop of saliva hit the dessert Ritsuko would put him through the nearest wall. Even though she was now a mother and happily engaged to Chad, she still had quite the temper. Aika was just as bad as Ritsuko when she gets pissed off.

Chad and Grimmjow hurried across the lawn and into the house. As soon as they stepped inside the sound of loud laughter met their ears. Making their way to the kitchen proved to be almost impossible. The living room was crowded with guys watching the big football game on the t.v. Renji, Ichigo, Isshin, Uryuu, Kisuke, Jinta, Starrk, Shunsui, Jushiro and even Byakuya were sitting on the couch, love seat and chair yelling at the bone-head plays and cheering the touchdowns.

In the kitchen, Rukia, Orihime, Aika, Yoruichi, Nanao, Ururu, Retsu, Yuzu, Karin, and Ritsuko were chatting and cooking while Nnoitra held his granddaughter in his arms happily.

"Here's the pies," Chad said. "Where do you want them?"

"Table is fine," Aika replied as she stood up on tip toe and pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek. In truth he had to bend down a little as she was much shorter than him, like Ritsuko was.

"Hey, Chad!" Nnoitra greeted with a grin. Rosa was happily bouncing on his lap while sucking on a lollipop.

"Hello, Nnoi," Chad replied with a smile. "I see Rosa is in her favorite spot as usual." Nnoitra grinned wider at that as he tousled the toddler's fine brown locks.

"Of course!" he said. "Sweet pea loves her Oji-san." Ritsuko and Aika laughed while exchanging glances.

"Never thought we'd hear Nnoi refer to himself as grandpa," Aika stated.

"Me neither," Ritsuko agreed. "Just proves how a baby can change a man." Grimmjow leaned over the sisters' shoulders and smirked.

"Being a little touched in the head helps too," he laughed. Aika and Ritsuko burst out laughing at their adoptive father's expression.

"Grimmjow you better run!" Nnoitra growled good naturedly as he held Rosa close while standing up. "Get uncle Grimm, sweet pea!" Rosa giggled and waved her sticky hands out to him.

"I'm out of here," Grimmjow laughed as he play-ran from the room staying just ahead of Nnoitra and the little girl, leaving Chad in the kitchen with the women.

"You better go save Grimm-kitty from our girl," Ritsuko stated. "No telling what they're liable to let her do."

"Good idea," Chad said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his fiancée's lips before walking into the other room where the rest of the men and his only child were.

Ritsuko got to work helping her sister and the other women to finish cooking their meal. Nnoitra had gotten up early and had already put the twenty-five pound turkey in the oven so it would be ready in time. As they worked they laughed and chatted with each other between chasing feeding Rosa and changing her diaper.

"This Thanksgiving must make you so happy, Rits-chan," Orihime stated with a smile as she patted her own swollen belly. The large breasted redhead and Uryuu were expecting their first child after Christmas.

"It's better than our first Thanksgiving with Nnoi and Isshin," Ritsuko replied.

"That's for sure," Aika agreed with a nod. Rukia looked back and forth between the two brunettes in confusion. She knew a little about the girls' past but not in any real detail.

"Was it that bad?" the raven asked. Ritsuko and Aika looked at each other with a grimace as they remembered that first holiday with the Kurosaki family and their would-be father Nnoitra.

**Flashback**

"_Dad! Yuzu won't leave me alone!" a voice yelled as a young orange haired boy came rushing into the room. The sound of his yelling startled the girls, making Aika and Ritsuko race across the room, diving under the table and disappearing from view. _

"_Ichigo! You must be quiet!" they heard Isshin scold in a neutral tone. "You scared Aika and Ritsuko." _

"_I don't see them, Dad," Ichigo stated. _

"_That's because they are hiding under the table," Isshin explained. Ritsuko and Aika huddled together while Nnoitra was on his hands and knees looking under the tablecloth. _

"_It's okay," the tall raven said softly. "Come on out." He stretched his hand out towards the girls, doing his best to coax them out. Aika and Ritsuko watched him warily still not moving. Nnoitra kept speaking softly to them and moving slowly towards them as best he could under the small table. A few more minutes of trying and Nnoitra had them out from under the table and in his arms. _

"_Are they alright, Dad?" asked Ichigo in a whisper. He didn't want to frighten them any more than he already had. _

"_They'll be fine," Isshin replied. "It's just going to take a long time for them not to fear us." Nnoitra sat on the floor holding both girls while still talking softly. He wanted desperately to show them there was nothing to be afraid of. He knew it was going to take a long time for the brunettes not to fear people…fear him. Even now he could tell the girls were still afraid. They were shaking in his arms as he rocked them._

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry I made you remember that," Rukia apologized. Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Everything happens for a reason," Aika added. "In the end we have the family we've always wanted."

"That's all that matters," Ichigo stated as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his almost-sisters. "Family means everything…even if it's as weird as ours."

"It can't get any weirder," Grimmjow said as he came in after the strawberry. "I need a bottle for Rosa."

"A bottle?" Ritsuko echoed. "What happened to the one Nnoi gave her earlier?" Ichigo grinned sheepishly and his honey brown eyes darted around the room.

"Well umm…we were kinda using it…," he started to explain. "To umm…teach Rosa how to throw passes?"

"You what?" Karin yelped while she stared wide-eyed at her brother. "Are you insane?"

"What the hell? She's havin' fun!" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Keep in mind she's only a four months old, Grimmjow," Retsu Unohana said with a smile firmly in place.

"Not all girls are tom-boys you know," Nanao pointed out, looking at Yoruichi.

"What? I'm not a complete tom-boy!" the purple haired woman defended. Everyone looked at her pointedly until Aika spoke up.

"No some parts are missing," the white-eyed brunette deadpanned.

"Aika!" Yoruichi yelped with a laugh. Ritsuko shook her head as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of already made formula. Without a word, Yuzu turned on the hot water in the sink while Ritsuko filled a bottle with the white liquid. After it was warm enough Ritsuko stuck the bottle under it, rotating it every few seconds to take the chill off the milk so it didn't bother Rosa's stomach.

"Here you go," Ritsuko said as she checked the milk. "No more bottle passes, okay?"

"M'kay," the bluenette agreed as he took the bottle.

Before Ichigo and Grimmjow could turn to go back into the living room they could hear excited shouts coming from the living room.

"Go! Go! GO!" the voices of the men except Byakuya, shouted. The women exchanged glances and shook their heads while laughing.

"Men," they muttered good naturedly.

"Touch down!" came the loud cry. A moment a loud giggle followed.

Everyone raced into the living room only to see Rosa sitting on Renji's lap waving her chubby arms in the air above her head, seeming to give the universal symbol for touchdown.

"That's my girl!" Renji was beaming as he lifted the little girl into the air, making the little Yasutora squeal in delight.

Shaking their heads the women retreated back into the kitchen to finish up the dinner. Yuzu, Karin, and Ururu were busy setting the large table while Rukia set up the high chair for Rosa. Unohana was at the stove making the gravy while Yoruichi was mashing the potatoes. Orihime was finishing up the macaroni salad while Nanao made the pasta salad.

"Why do I always end up making the deviled eggs?" Ritsuko whined for what seemed the fifteenth time. Aika bent over to baste the turkey one last time before she had to take it out.

"Cause it's your job," she laughed. "Would you rather Nnoi do them again?" Ritsuko paled at that and shook her head.

"Hell no! I'd rather make Ichi-berry make them!" she cried.

"Oi! I heard that!" Ichigo and Nnoitra called out from the living room. The kitchen became deathly quiet for a moment until laughter burst forth from the women. After the noise died down, Ritsuko went into the living room and stopped beside Chad.

"Honey, can you take the turkey out of the oven?" she asked. "We can't lift it." Chad smiled up at his wife and nodded before standing up.

"Sure," he said. Ritsuko and Chad headed back into the kitchen where the others waited patiently.

"Don't drop the bird, Chad!" Grimmjow yelled loudly.

"Shut up, Grimm-kitty!" Aika and Ritsuko yelled back, causing the bluenette to sputter at the nick name.

After the tall brunette was given pot holders he opened the oven and pulled out the large roasting pan, setting it on the counter. When that was done, he removed the cover and using a large knife and fork, he lifted the turkey out of the pan and set it on a carving plate.

"Thanks, dear," Ritsuko said when her husband stepped back and went to join the guys again.

"Alright, guys!" Unohana yelled. "Wash up it's almost time to eat!"

"Aww! Five more minutes!" Starrk whined back. "Game's almost over!" Aika left the kitchen and stuck her head through the entrance to the living room, leaning against the doorjamb. She looked over at the men who were literally crowded around the t.v. Byakuya had stood up from the chair when Unohana called and went to wash up.

"I've heard that line before!" Aika retorted. "Get your asses moving!"

"Yes, dear," Starrk sighed. Renji stood up still holding Rosa in his arms and turned just as Byakuya came back into the living room.

"Here, Captain," Renji said. "Hold her for a bit, will ya?" Without waiting for a reply he plopped the little girl into the taller raven's arms and disappeared after the others to wash up. Byakuya looked startled at first, not really sure what to make of the infant in his arms. He had never held a child so small before and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked down in surprise when he heard the little girl coo at him. He was amazed to see she had the same intense jade green eyes as her mother. Byakuya had been invited to spend Thanksgiving with the Jiruga family and their friends. Ever since he had met Ritsuko and her family after she'd been attacked by Yylfordt Granz he had come to know them very well. It helped that his only sister Rukia was dating Renji, a friend of theirs.

Ritsuko wandered out of the kitchen in search of her daughter. All of the men had gone upstairs to wash up for dinner and none of them had Rosa. As she stepped into the living room she realized Byakuya was holding her, looking down at her with a soft smile she had never seen on his face before. Not wanting to break the moment, she retreated back into the kitchen where she kept the diaper bag and pulled out her camera before hurrying back to the raven. Quietly as she could she snuck up on the officer and called out to him.

"Byakuya-san," she called, gaining his attention. Byakuya turned to her, soft smile still firmly in place and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he started to say before he was blinded by the flash of light from the camera.

"Sorry, but I couldn't pass that up," Ritsuko told him. "I don't think I've ever seen you hold her."

"I've never held one so small," Byakuya replied as he smiled down at the little girl he held in her arms.

"You're a natural at it," Ritsuko assured. "Would you mind carrying her into the dining room?"

"I would be happy to," Byakuya replied. Ritsuko smiled at him as she turned and headed back to the kitchen with the raven right behind her.

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered around the table waiting patiently while Nnoitra brought the turkey in. Byakuya was still holding Rosa, feeding her a bottle so Ritsuko could help the other women bring in all the food. Once they were finished the women sat down to join the men they loved.

"Before we start, I'd like everyone to tell one thing they are thankful for," Ritsuko said. "Why don't you go first, Daddy?"

"I'm thankful for my girls, my soon to be son in law and good friends," Nnoitra stated. He looked to his left at Shunsui and waited for him to speak.

"Good friends, good food and good sake!" Shunsui laughed. "You're next, Jushiro." The white haired man smiled and cleared his throat.

"I'm thankful for the woman I love, my friends and candy," Jushiro said, looking at Unohana who sat next to him.

"Good doctors, Jushiro and good friends," Unohana said with her eyes mostly closed and a smile firmly in place. Next to her Rukia took her turn.

"I'm thankful for my Nii-sama, Renji, and my best friends Ritsuko and Aika," the short raven said. "Go ahead, Nii-sama." Byakuya looked around the table unsure of what to say. He had never done anything like this and wasn't sure what he was thankful for. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally came up with an answer.

"I am thankful for my sister, the invitation from Nnoi," Byakuya started before being interrupted by the sound of soft cooing. "And for little ones like Rosa."

"I'm thankful for extra soft pillows and day-long naps," Starrk said from next to the raven. "And of course my beautiful Ai-chan!" Aika shook her head and let out a small laugh at her lover.

"Only you, Starrk. Only you," she said.

"What are you thankful for, Ai-chan?" asked Nnoitra, looking at his daughter.

"I'm thankful for MMA, sake, sword fighting, and Daddy for adopting us," Aika answered.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just say blood shed?" Ichigo asked.

"Shup, Ichi-berry!" Aika laughed. Renji who was sitting on the other side of Aika across from Rukia spoke up.

"I'm thankful for Rukia in my life, Byakuya for not killing me cause of it," the red head stated. "And for Kisuke for letting me live with him for now."

"It's no problem, moocher-san," Kisuke said from behind his ever-present fan.

"Hat and clogs!" Renji yelled, a slight red tint to his face. In truth, Kisuke knew the red head was living with him for the moment until he could save up enough money to put a down payment on a house for him and Rukia to live.

"Let's see…what am I thankful for?" the blonde shop owner mused aloud.

"You have to be thankful for something," Isshin said.

"Yoruichi, my shop, paper fans, shady hats," Kisuke listed off. "And my assistant Tessai."

"Assistant? He means man servant," Ichigo whispered under his breath. Grimmjow snickered little and leaned in so only the strawberry could hear him.

"We all know Tessai is Kisuke's bitch," the bluenette deadpanned. Ichigo's eyes went wide at that and he kicked his lover under the table.

"Thankful for Grimmjow and the support from friends and relatives," Ichigo quickly said to cover up his boyfriend's hissing. Grimmjow quickly followed his boyfriend in telling what he was thankful for that day.

"Ichigo, fighting, Astroglide, and tight blue jeans," he stated. "Oomph!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelped, his face bright red while Aika squealed in her fan girl way. Ichigo elbowed the bluenette in the ribs while the others laughed. Even Byakuya had a smile on his lips at that.

"What are you thankful for, Isshin?" the raven asked.

"Why my most precious children of course!" Isshin cried. "And all of my precious friends as well!"

"My turn I guess," Yoruichi sighed. "Kisuke, cats, ninjas and Nascar." Finally there were only Chad and Ritsuko left. All eyes turned to Chad and waited for him to speak.

"I'm thankful for the love of my life Rits, and our daughter Rosa," the tall brunette said with a smile.

"Looks like its just you now, Rits-chan," Nnoitra pointed out. "What are you thankful for?" Ritsuko smiled and stood up, standing next to Chad.

"I'm thankful for Chad, Rosa, Aika, Nnoi and our friends," she said with a soft smile. "And also I'm thankful for the new addition to our family." Everyone watched in shock as Ritsuko splayed her hands over her belly and looked at Chad. It took him a few minutes to comprehend just what she meant.

"You're pregnant again?" Shunsui yelped. Ritsuko nodded her head and looked at her fiancé with love shining in her eyes.

"About a month along," she confirmed. Chad was silent for a few minutes as it sunk in that he was going to be a father once more. He jumped out of his seat and yanked his fiancée to him happily.

"That's great!" he cried as he swung her around easily. Unohana and Isshin exchanged glances before looking at the happy couple.

"Being this is a holiday I will give you two the lecture later," Isshin stated.

"As will I," Unohana added. Chad set Ritsuko on her feet and they both sat down at the table.

"We promise to listen to it, too," Ritsuko promised with a happy smile.

"Alright now that the happy news is over," Grimmjow said. "Lets eat!" The sound of agreement rang through the dining room. Rosa had finally fallen asleep in Byakuya's arms and Ritsuko had taken her from the raven to lay her in the bassinette in the living room. When she returned Nnoitra carved the turkey and they settled down to enjoy their Thanksgiving meal with the people they loved and the friends they cherished the most.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I know this is a day late but I had so much going on and didn't get a chance to finish until today. I know the rest of My Baby's Daddy sequels (yes there are a total of 4 more books I am working on) are taking a bit to get out but I figured you'd all like to see Rosa's first Thanksgiving! Please Read and Review! Any flames will be used to light the candles on my Christmas tree! (Gah Christmas is coming already!)**


End file.
